Lethe
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: "Conocía las consecuencias de usar el poder máximo de los prodigios. Pero su mente aún no asimilaba la idea de renunciar a ella, no cuando era lo único que le quedaba."


**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su brillante equipo que nos hace sufrir.**

* * *

 **Lethe**

" _Lo lamento tanto" se disculpó, la aflicción evidente en su voz._

" _No es tu culpa" respondió su compañero en un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada de la heroína moteada y conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar._

" _Aun así"_

* * *

Salió del edificio más tarde de lo usual, los tenues rayos del Sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse, iluminando su rostro y obligándola a entrecerrar sus ojos azules. Miró al cielo con la fugaz sensación de que olvidaba algo, pero rápidamente desechó la idea y se aferró a las carpetas llenas de papeles antes de encaminarse a su hogar.

* * *

 _Ladybug se limitó a por posar su mano enguantada sobre el hombro del muchacho, las palabras de consuelo atoradas en su garganta._

" _Sé para que los quiere" la repentina revelación tomó desprevenida a la chica, que emitió un sutil respingo "La quiere traer de vuelta, a mi madre"_

 _Esa información era nueva para la heroína. Sabía que su querido compañero tenía problemas familiares, sólo que no tenía idea hasta qué grado. Compadeció en silencio a Hawk Moth, pero sus acciones, aunque nobles, habían lastimado a muchos y e incluso podría sacrificar la humanidad de un alma inocente._

" _Si él hiciera eso…"_

" _Lo sé" le interrumpió, luchando contra el nudo que se había formado en su estómago "Para que ella regrese, alguien tiene que irse, que… morir"_

* * *

Avanzó por la calle con paso desganado, esquivando distraídamente a los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino. Deslizó sus manos sobre su rostro, removiendo violetamente los restos de maquillaje barato y desistiendo al caer en la cuenta de que era inútil. Detestaba los ocasionales trabajos de modelaje en los que se veía obligado a participar para cubrir las cuentas.

Le recordaban a su padre.

Y aunque su memoria era cada vez más lejana, los recuerdos del hombre y cómo eligió arruinar su vida y abandonar a su único hijo parecían ecos del pasado que se negaban a esfumarse por completo.

* * *

" _Tal vez exista otra manera" murmuró con precaución, al recordar una vaga conversación con el maestro Fu que esperaba no tener que mencionar de nuevo. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, y sin embargo fue suficiente para que los ojos del minino se iluminaran, aunque fuera por un breve segundo._

* * *

Sus pies la guiaron por el camino que conocía de memoria, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar muy distante. ¿En qué momento su vida se tornó tan monótona, tan… vacía? ¿Dónde quedó la muchacha jovial que soñaba con trabajar en el mundo de la moda?

Distraídamente cubrió su boca del viento helado con su bufanda, notando el sutil bordado que leía la firma " _Agreste_ ".

Su mente dio a parar sin querer en su diseñador favorito, e inmediatamente en su hijo. El pobre chico huérfano que apareció por casi un mes en los diarios nacionales después de que el par de superhéroes derrotaran a Gabriel. Sus recuerdos de ese día eran vagos, podía sentir como se difuminaban de su memoria con cada día que pasaba.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse al pensar en el infierno que tuvo que atravesar el muchacho.

* * *

" _Nadie perdería la vida" explicó con amargura "Pero aun así el precio es alto"_

" _¿Bugaboo?" sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero su voz era casi inexistente. La cautela con la que su Lady elegía las palabras le eran suficientes para saber que no se trataba de algo bueno._

" _Podríamos detener a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas" musitó en un suave pero decidido susurro "… tan sencillo como si_ _ **nada**_ _hubiera pasado"._

* * *

Frenó su paso cuando captó de reojo un haz de rojo brillante. El afiche estaba deteriorado, era evidente que los años le habían pasado, pero aun así podía apreciar la esbelta figura de Ladybug resaltar en el papel corroído. El título leía _"¿Qué pasó con Ladybug y Chat Noir?"_

Cinco años atrás, ambos héroes habían vencido finalmente a Hawk Moth. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que compartía techo con el villano que por tanto tiempo aterrorizó la ciudad. En un segundo, la única vida que conocía se había derrumbado por completo.

Posó su mano derecha sobre el cartel, fijando la mirada en su dedo anular. De repente tuvo la desagradable impresión de que una idea importante había cruzado su mente, desvaneciéndose tan pronto como apareció.

Si tan sólo existiera un botón de reinicio, una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 _Un frío intenso y desgarrador se extendió por su espina dorsal, hasta disiparse en la nuca de su cabeza. Pronto, el aturdimiento fue lentamente remplazado por un bombardeo de pensamientos tortuosos._

 _Renunciar a su miraculous significaría perder una parte de su propia esencia._

 _No sólo perdería a Plagg y las libertades que con él venían, sino que ni siquiera sería capaz de recordarlo. Olvidaría la emoción que le provocaba sentir el viento helado en su rostro, y el cosquilleo al saltar de un edificio a otro. Olvidaría la dicha que le producía ser la mitad del mejor dúo de superhéroes. Olvidaría lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida._

 _Olvidaría a Ladybug._

 _Tragó duro, pues no existía fuerza tan poderosa en el universo que lo preparara para eso. Y a pesar de todo se sentía listo para entregar el último fragmento de su alma para proteger a París, porque eso también significaba protegerla a ella._

* * *

Las primeras gotas de lluvia colisionaron contra su cabello azabache, presionándola a acelerar el paso. Protegió su bolso en un acto reflejo, sintiendo una presencia fantasma que la envolvió en una nostalgia lacerante, cuyo origen desconocía.

En su ensimismamiento no distinguió la figura masculina que permanecía quieta unos metros delante de ella, hasta que su cuerpo fue a impactar contra él.

* * *

" _Mi Lady" pronunció el héroe con la voz ahogada, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa melancólica "Pase lo que pase, promete que no me olvidarás"_

 _La pelinegra titubeó dolida, los ojos suplicantes de su compañero atravesando su corazón como mil navajas "Sabes que no puedo prometer eso"_

* * *

El choque no fue potente, pero fue suficiente para que él echara un vistazo hacia la chica que ahora yacía en el suelo y que desesperadamente recogía los papeles humedecidos, musitando un sinfín de disculpas. Las gotas que se deslizaron de su cabellera rubia le incitaron a levantar la mirada con curiosidad.

Azul encontró verde, y por un breve momento el tiempo dejó de correr.

 _Esos ojos_. Ambos sintieron una punzada en el corazón, como una memoria dolorosamente olvidada.

* * *

 _Y era verdad. Él lo sabía. Conocía las consecuencias de usar el poder máximo de los prodigios. Pero su mente aún no asimilaba la idea de renunciar a ella, no cuando era lo único que le quedaba._

" _Pero te prometo, Chaton" la chica tomó el mentón del rubio delicadamente, obligándolo a mirarla "Que no me detendré hasta encontrarte, así me tome el resto de la eternidad"._

* * *

Se sacudió la sensación, permitiendo que su instinto reaccionara antes que su mente y extendiendo su sombrilla negra sobre la figura empapada de la muchacha y ayudándola con los papeles estropeados. La tenue luz del alumbrado callejero fue suficiente para esclarecer la oscuridad del pasado de ambos jóvenes, que encontraron cierto consuelo en otra alma solitaria.

El muchacho, aún embelesado por la mirada de la extraña, decidió que no perdería nada con presentarse.

– Me llamo Adrien – extendió su mano libre, ayudándola a incorporarse en el proceso.

Sus dedos rozaron los de ella, y fue como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los de él, la invadió una sensación de alivio, pero en su corazón estallaron mil fuegos artificiales. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó la comisura de sus labios antes de responder con su propio nombre.

– Marinette

* * *

 **¡Qué onda! Tenía esta idea atorada desde diciembre, se los juro, en una noche de karaoke con mis amigos (cantando** _ **Don't stop believin'**_ **, de Journey) y después de ver el episodio "** _ **Robustus**_ **", en el que el Maestro Fu menciona que a cada acción le corresponde una reacción.**

 **¿Ubican esa trama cliché de "todo fue un sueño" o "nadie puede recordar nada"? Pues ésta es mi versión del asunto, en la que Ladybug y Chat Noir olvidaron sus memorias como superhéroes, pero al final se reencuentran y son felices (porque se lo merecen mi par de babys).**


End file.
